Facing Destiny
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Mirai Chichi visits Chichi through her dreams and shows her what's install for her and the others. How does she take it? Will she try to change things? RxR
1. Fateful Dreams

Chichi tossed and turned in her sleep. She appeared to be having a nightmare as she slept in the room next to her husband who was still fighting off the heart disease.

**CHICHI'S DREAM**

"**What's going on?" Chichi asked as she walked around. An old woman appeared before her. She had grey and black hair and her face held wrinkles but Chichi noticed that face.**

"**You're…me?" She asked. The woman nodded.**

"**Yes, I am you from the future. I have come in hopes that you can change your own future so you want die miserable as I have" She said.**

"**Miserable? I'm going to be miserable?" Chichi asked.**

"**You will be and would have been if I didn't intercept your fate" She said.**

"**Why, what happens?" Chichi asked.**

"**Let me show you your life of the future" She said.**

"_Mom, there's this other monster called Cell"_

"_Mom, dad's dead. He died because of me"_

"_Don't talk like that Gohan. Your father chose not to come back to me! He's the one that's to blame"_

* * *

"_Gohan, I have something to tell you"_

"_What is it? Are you okay?"_

"_Gohan…you're going to have little brother or sister"_

"_You're gonna have a baby!"_

"_Yes son. I am. And your father won't be here…"_

* * *

"_Push harpy!"_

"_Cram it Vegeta! What do you think I'm doing? Sucking eggs!"_

"_I see the head!"_

"_Damn it woman, don't scream in my ear!"_

"_Again mom!"_

"_Aahhhh!"_

"_It's out!"_

"_Congratulations harpy. You have another brat"_

"_It's a boy mom and he looks just like daddy!"_

"_Can I hold him?"_

"_Sure"_

"…_he does look like your father…"_

"_What are you going to name him mom?"_

"…_Goten"_

* * *

"_Mom, did daddy leave because of me?"_

"_What? Of course not sweetie! What ever gave you that idea?"_

"_I don't know. I just see Trunks with Uncle Vegeta and I thought that maybe daddy left because of me…"_

"_Oh honey don't cry…Goku chose not to come back and it wasn't because of you. We hadn't even known about you then sweetheart"_

"_-sniff- Then why didn't he come back?"_

"_It's because of me Goten. It was because of me…"_

* * *

"_Come on Goten. Fight back!"_

"_But mommy-"_

"_No, counter attack!"_

"_Ow…what?"_

"_Mommy are you alright?"_

"_G-Goten…you're…"_

"_What is? What's wrong?"_

"_No! My baby's a monster too!"_

"_Huh?"_

* * *

"_Mom, dad told me he's coming back!"_

"_Gohan, don't joke about stuff like that. It's not funny"_

"_I'm serious mom! He told me he's coming back for the tournament. Isn't that great!"_

"…_of course son"_

"_Why don't you sound happy?"_

"_It's nothing. You better start training then son"_

'_**Of course…he didn't come back for his family. Least of all…me…'**_

* * *

"_Mom, do you think daddy will like me?"_

"_Of course Goten. Why wouldn't he?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Listen to me sweetie. Goku will love you. You'll see"_

"_Promise mommy?"_

"_Of course sweetie. I pinky promise"_

* * *

'_**When he came back, he didn't even acknowledge me. Only our friends and our sons…Then things were ruined when the Supreme Kai appeared'**_

**Chichi could only watch with tears as she saw what happened with Majin Buu and how Gohan died, how she died and then how when Majin Buu was defeated and reincarnated and when Goku just left to train him. She watched up until he was taken by Shenron and how she was left to live alone. Then she saw herself training again, even when she was an old woman. Then Chichi saw herself on her death bed and no one but Vegeta knew.**

"**That's me now" She said.**

"**How are you here then?" Chichi asked.**

"**I'm not sure but my time is up. One of my many regrets in life is that I gave up the warrior princess I had been. I could have helped them instead of trying to tie them down to me"**

"**But Gohan-"**

"**He doesn't need to study Chichi. Let him be who he wants to be. Don't you remember how our nannies used to force the ways of a lady down our throat? You're doing the same to him. He's a Saiyan Chichi. They both are. They need to fight. It's in their blood. Just let go of the fairytale and be Chichi the Warrior Princess again. If only I could go back in time" she sighed. "Well, it's my time to go. Please heed my words and warnings. You now have all my knowledge so use it" She said before she disappeared.**

**END CHICHI'S DREAM**

**

* * *

**

**I found it a bit sad. Wanted to cry sometimes.**

**Luv you Chichi!**

**RxR**


	2. Revelations

Chichi bolted upright from her dream. She got dressed and ran downstairs. She saw Mirai Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Master Roshi up talking at the table. She looked around, before running to the TV and turning it on.

"Chichi? What's up?" Yamcha asked. Chichi said nothing as she turned it to a channel. When she stopped at one, it was a news channel and the camera was in some city with people running and it was laying on it's side on the road. There was the sound of guns before something green walked passed the camera. Chichi fell back, afraid.

"Chichi, what is it?" Tien asked.

"You said you found some weird cacoon thing in the middle of nowhere, right?" Chichi said, looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded, confused. Chichi rewound the program and paused it on the green legs on screen.

"That's what you found" Chichi said. "That's what came here a few years ago" Chichi said.

"How do you know?" Krillin asked.

"My future self visited me" Chichi said.

"Mirai Chichi?" They asked.

"It was a different future. One where everything was fine" Chichi said. "She told me about this" She said. "The Androids aren't the problem. He is" Chichi stated.

"But the Androids are killing millions of people" Yamcha said.

"This guy is an Android!" Chichi yelled. "He's made up of the cells of Earths Strongest fighters. There's Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and others in him. He came from your future Trunks" Chichi said, looking at Trunks. "You just killed the Androids in your time and were going to use the Time Machine to come back and tell us that you defeated them when Cell appeared and killed you and hijacked your TM. You already had our time down and he came. He only needs to absorb 17 and 18 before he reaches his perfect form" Chichi said. "You need to find a way to destroy him!" Chichi said. She grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Master Roshi asked.

"To change my fate" Chichi answered before running outside. "Flying Nimbus!" She called. The nimbus came down. She pet him. "I need your help buddy" Chichi said. It nodded. Chichi climbed onto the cloud before it took off towards Kami's lookout but not before calling to the others.

"When Gohan wakes up, tell him to train only! That he can burn the text books if he wants!" Chichi called before she was off.

"Did that really happen?" Yamcha asked.

"It did and I'm worried about this Cell" Trunks said.

"Do you really think Future Chichi came to our Chichi in her dreams?" Krillin asked.

"Chichi's not one to believe in the unbelievable. I trust her" Master Roshi said.


	3. Hyperbolic TimeLamp?

Chichi arrived at Kami's Lookout.

"Kami! Mr. Popo!" She called. Mr. Popo approached her.

"Chichi, brings you here?" He asked.

"I need your help. Where's Kami?" Chichi asked.

"He's gone" Mr. Popo said.

"He's fused with Piccolo already!" Chichi asked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I've seen the future" She said. "If he's gone, I need you to train me Mr. Popo" Chichi said. She explained everything and he nodded.

"Very well. But since Kami is not here, I am unable to let you train within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He gave permission for the others to, I'm sorry. But I do have another place for you to train" He said.

"Really? Where?" Chichi asked. He pulled out a lamp. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"This has the same powers as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only it requires thrice as many days. How long do you wish to train for?" He asked.

"5 years" Chichi said. He nodded.

"Alright then, here, rub this and you will appear in the lamp. I have another mini self inside who will help you with your training. Good luck Chichi" He said. Chichi nodded and took the lamp before rubbing it. She appeared in a large space where another Mr. Popo awaited her.

"Come Chichi. Let's begin" He said. Chichi nodded and prepared.


	4. Preparations

5 years later…(In the lamp. It's only been 15 days in the real world)

Chichi appeared outside of the lamp. Mr. Popo looked a mess.

"Mr. Popo what's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Cell Games. He has reached his perfect form" He said.

"Damn it" Chichi scowled. "I need to get him" Chichi said. She bowed to him. "Thank you so much for all your help Mr. Popo. You helped me recover my future selves attacks and strength" Chichi said.

"It's no worries Chichi just please put an end to Cell" He said. Chichi nodded.

"Yes of course" Chichi answered, bowing again. She hugged him. "Thanks again" Chichi said before she flew off.

* * *

She landed far from her house. She got inside and cooked dinner. Goku and Gohan appeared and told her about Cell like she didn't know. She nodded before Goku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I may not come back tomorrow Chichi" He whispered. "Let's make the most of tonight" He said when Gohan was gone and in bed. Chichi nodded and followed him upstairs.

'_As if I'm just gonna sit back and let you die…'_ Chichi thought before she close the door behind her.

* * *

Chichi awoke the next day with bruises on her body. Last nights love making session was intense and she knew she was pregnant. She looked next to her and saw Goku was gone. She sat up quickly. They had gone without telling her! She got up and showered before looking at the time. It was almost midday.

"Shit" She cursed before she flew to Ox Kingdom at full speed. She landed there and ran in. "Papa!" She called. He came out.

"Chichi, I was just going to head over to your place" He said.

"Papa, I am going to be the Warrior Princess again" Chichi said. His eyes widened.

"Really. I bet you would like your mothers stuff" He said.

"I was hoping just for her outfit but if that's okay with you" Chichi said. He nodded and disappeared before coming back with some stuff. He held out a leather choker with a hexagonal cut purple diamond. Chichi stared at it in awe. She put it on and tightened it around her neck. The next thing he gave her was a silver sword. It had a purple gem in the hilt and had some ancient writing in the blade. He gave her a small, matching dagger and matching long bladed Sais. Then he handed her a tiara that had another purple gem. The tiara was made for her forehead and framed her hair line before tucking behind her ear. It was silver.

"This signified your mother as Warrior Queen. Her ancestors passed it down to her and now it will be passed down to you" He said. Chichi nodded. "All of this stuff has been from ancient times" He said. Chichi nodded.

"Yes Papa but I would like to leave these behind" She said, handing back the weapons. "I don't want to destroy them" Chichi said. He nodded and took them back. "Though I will keep the tiara and necklace" She said. He nodded then handed her a smaller box. She opened it and found an outfit. (it's Starfire's outfit except the neck plate and other metals were shiny silver and the green stones were purple sapphires. Also the light purple was a little darker).

"Also, take this. It's called the Heart of the Ocean" He said as he handed her another necklace. It was a deep blue sapphire that was cut into a heart shaped gem. It was heavy. Chichi gasped when it was placed in her hands.

"Papa, this is-" The Ox King nodded.

"Yes sweetie. That is the diamond necklace your great, great, great, great, grandmother wore on the Titanic" He said. Chichi could only stare at it. She caressed it slightly.

"Papa, I can't take it with me. It'll be damaged" Chichi said.

"Trust me sweet pea, that's gone through much more then any human or alien on this planet" He said. Chichi looked down at it. "Your mother said it has a special power that only she and her ancestors could tap into. Take it with you and they will watch over you sweetie" He said. Chichi nodded before she attached it to her belt that covered her belly button. She went into her room and changed into her mothers outfit. She came back and looked at her dad. She had a natural purple tint in her hair that no one but her family knew about but now it was brought out with the outfit. The jewels on the outfit glowed and Chichi felt like something within her was brought out. She sighed and relished in the feeling. It was like her Ki had finally been freed of its shell or something. Chichi kissed her dad.

"Take the stuff back to my house and wait for me, okay Papa?" He smiled at her with pride before nodding. Chichi smiled before she took off. It was now around 2pm. She flew until she was at the Cell Games. This was it.


	5. Taking Care of Cell

No one noticed her since they were focused on the fight between Cell and Gohan. She looked over and saw Trunks was on the verge of death. She also saw Goku hadn't sacrificed himself. Yamcha held him in a sitting up position. He was clutching his arm and it looked broken. Chichi flew over to where they all were.

"Chichi, what the hell are you doing here?" Yamcha yelled.

"Why do you have bruises on your arms?" Krillin asked. Chichi looked down and blushed.

"I totally forgot about them" Chichi whispered.

"What are you doing here harpy?" Vegeta asked. "This is no place for a woman" He said. Chichi ignored him as she knelt down beside Trunks.

"Trunks, can you hear me?" Chichi asked as she took his hand. He gasped in pain and clenched her hands.

"C-Chi…chi?" He asked.

"That's right. I'm here to help. You need to trust me, okay?" Chichi asked.

"What do you think you're doing to my son?" Vegeta growled.

"I-I…I trust y-you" Trunks managed out. Chichi nodded and bent forward, catching his lips with her own.

"What the hell?" Yamcha asked.

"Get off him harpy!" Vegeta growled. They moved to pull her off him when Chichi pulled back. Trunks' wounds healed before his eyes shot open and he shot up, panting.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A little something I learnt" She said. She spun around when she heard a cry of pain. Chichi spun around and saw Gohan had been smashed into a cliff side. Cell walked towards him. Chichi flew down and stood protectively in front of Gohan.

"Chichi, get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"You'll be killed!" Krillin added. Chichi heard a pained groan behind her and looked at Gohan. His eyes were clenched shut in pain before they opened and looked at her.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

"It's me, mommy honey. Don't worry. Mommy's gonna take care of this, okay sweetie?" Chichi said.

"M-Mom? What are you doing here?" Gohan yelled.

"Don't worry about that" Chichi said. She picked him up before turning back around. She gasped. She stood face to face with Cell.

"You interrupted my fun" He said before he back handed her. Chichi gasped as she went flying. She held Gohan to her protectively and angled her body so she was the one that hit the ground. They rolled before coming to a stop, Chichi still holding him close.

"Chichi!" She heard some yell. Chichi looked down at Gohan who she was crouched over, protecting with her body.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Chichi asked. Gohan opened his eyes and nodded. He looked so bloodied up it flooded her body with anger. "Do you trust mommy?" He nodded. "Then go over there with your father" Chichi said.

"But mom-"

"Don't argue Gohan. I'll handle him" Chichi hissed. She spun around and looked at Cell who was slowly making his way to them.

"Your opponent now is me!" Chichi called.

"You? And who exactly are you?" He asked.

"My name is Son Chichi. I'm Gohan's mother and Goku's wife" She said. He smirked.

"Really? Then I'll have fun killing you" He said before he flew at Chichi. She ducked before she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could and made him regurgitate Android 17. Chichi grabbed him and spun around behind him before flying back.

"Krillin, catch!" She called before she threw 17 to him. Krillin caught him and placed him next to 18. Chichi got ready for an attack.

"A fast little nymph you are, aren't you?" Cell laughed. Chichi narrowed her eyes at him. "Perhaps I should absorb you too" He said. Chichi's hands lit up with purple Ki. She threw Ki bolts at him repeatedly. Before she brought her hands together in front of her. A large purple beam shot at him. It hit and started cracking the ground. She fired for a bit before she let up and looked at the dust filled area. She looked around, looking for Cell.

"Behind you" He said. She turned around and he threw a punch. Chichi flitted above him. It was Instant Transmission only more advanced and developed for fighting purposes.

"No, behind you!" Chichi called as she flew towards him at breakneck speed. Chichi drove her legs into him as she forced them both into the ground. The earth shattered around them. Chichi came back up before she pulled a feather from hidden pocket. She gave it a kiss and it turned into the Bansho fan. She gave it a strong swing and it cleared all the dust. It became a little feather again and Chichi put it back in her pocket before looked at the empty crater. Then she felt like she was in a vacuum. She looked up and saw his tail was doing the same thing to her as it did to 17. Her eyes widened in horror.

"You're quite the fighter. I think I'll absorb you now" He said before it came down on her completely. She heard her friends yell for her then she felt her Ki draining rapidly.

"Oh, I don't think so" Chichi hissed. Purple lightning crackled around her before going full blast. Cell yelled but didn't release her. Chichi hissed as she collapsed onto one knee. She cupped her hands at her side before glaring up at the funnel into his body.

"!" She screamed before releasing a strong Kamehameha wave at him. He was blasted away before Chichi stood, panting.

"You took at least a quarter of my Ki" She hissed. "That's gonna give me a headache tomorrow" Chichi frowned. Cell came back down, regenerating half his body. He was glaring at her.

"Time to end this" He said before he flew at her. He caught her by surprise with his level of speed and power. He went to kick her on the stomach when Chichi tried to block it with her left arm. It broke between her wrist and elbow under such power and she cried out in pain. She let it hang there uselessly before he kicked her in the face. Chichi went flying towards the boys.

"Chichi!" They yelled. Gohan flew out and caught her.

"I gotcha mom" He told her. Chichi got up with Gohan's fight.

"Chichi, you need to stop" Goku said from next to her. "He'll kill you" Goku said.

"Yeah well that's what I plan to stop" Chichi said. She raised her right hand. Electricity crackled around it before she pointed it to the sky. Her Ki pulsed in a calling manor.

Dark clouds gathered above them and lightning cracked and thunder boomed around them. A shot of purple electricity went up into the sky. First, nothing happened before there was a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" Yamcha asked. Some clouds moved out of the way and they saw black shadow as large as Shenron.

"What is that!" Krillin yelled. They all stared at it, horrified except for Chichi.

"Strike!" Chichi called up. The shadow turned its large head towards her. Chichi pulled away from Gohan and flew up to sky.

"So she flies towards the thing in the sky" Krillin said sarcastically.

"Strike, get him!" Chichi said as she pointed towards Cell. The dragon looked at Cell before it roared. It moved around in the clouds, dispersing some more and revealing that it was a large Chinese lightning dragon. It ended up passing Chichi and heading straight down for Cell. Cell's eyes widened before it hit. Cell yelled as he was struck. Strike flew around before it was around Chichi protectively. When Chichi saw Cell was still alive, she growled angrily.

"What's it gonna take for you to die!" She screamed. She raised her hand and closed her eyes. "The Spirit Grenade should finish him off" A small ball of pure energy started forming above her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yamcha asked.

"It is!" Krillin yelled. "It's the Spirit Bomb!"

"I thought only pure hearted people could use it" Trunks said.

"Chichi is a pure hearted person" Goku said. "That move's dangerous! If it's not performed correctly, it could kill her. I haven't taught her it" Goku said.

"Then who did?" Vegeta asked.

'_Please, mother of earth, give me your strength. Send me all your pure energy to purge this evil off the face of the planet. Let me rid this evil that hopes to kill and destroy all that this planet is!' _Chichi pleaded internally. The ball grew slowly until it was as large as Goku's. Chichi focused strongly on the ball before it compressed into a smaller orb. One that could fit in her hand.

"It got smaller!" Tien exclaimed. "What happened?" Chichi smirked.

"I've had enough of this!" Cell yelled. He flew towards Chichi with the intent to absorb her. Strike roared but Chichi flew towards him. "I'll absorb you now become a part of me!" Cell yelled. His tail had expanded and came straight towards her threateningly.

"Absorb this!" Chichi yelled as she threw the orb into Cell's tail. It absorbed the orb and Cell paused.

"What did you-what's happening!" He yelled. He lout out a pain filled scream before he disintegrated from the inside out. Chichi smiled appreciatively before her eyes closed and she entered free fall. Strike caught her on the end of her tail before laying Chichi down carefully.

"Mom, are you okay!" Gohan asked as he shook her. Chichi's eyes opened to find Gohan over her. Up in the sky, she saw Strike looking down at her. She held her hand up as she called for her.

"Strike" Strike came down. Gohan helped her sit up. Strikes large head was soon right in front of her. Chichi rubbed her head affectionately.

"Thank you for your help Strike" Chichi said, bowing her head. Strike gave out a guttural whine before she flew back up into the clouds and disappeared, making the clouds disperse.

"You have some explaining to do Chichi" Goku said sternly. Chichi smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you didn't sacrifice yourself" Chichi said warmly.


End file.
